brave_brigadefandomcom-20200213-history
Getting Through the Tutorial
__FORCETOC__ Introduction Now that you've picked your Hero, you're forced into a nice tutorial by some white-haired lady who tells you to quickly move to the Battlefield. Since you can't do anything other than what she says, it's best that you just continue through the tutorial as she instructs. In this part of the guide, I've transcribed everything that's said in the tutorial, in case you want to read it again! Tutorial Messages Dialogue is written in regular font, while actions are italicized. Battlefield *Battles are automatic, but you'll need to time the special skills yourself! *You can use your skills when the face is highlighted. *''Tap on your Hero.'' *''Tap on your only skill.'' *''The Slime dies.'' *Oh no! More Slimes! But, since you don't have your squad yet, here are some reinforcements! *Now let's use the [Burst] skill. Tap it when the word pops up! *''Tap on your Hero with "BURST!!" plastered on him/her.'' *''Lovely Ariette, Steam Sympagis, and Belita Rose appear to beat the poor Slime up.'' *''Tutorial ends, and the Battle Results screen comes up.'' *You get a Star if you finish the battle with full ratings! *Great job! Now let's go back to town. Strengthening Your Hero *Now let's learn how to strengthen the hero. *''Tap on the Hero button.'' *You can use cards to enhance the hero. *''Tap on "Enhance Stats".'' *''Select the HP Card (Low).'' *''Press "Use".'' *''Press "Confirm".'' *''HP has increased by 25. Press "Close" twice.'' *Now let's level up your squadmates! *''Press "Back."'' Levelling Mercenaries *You can level up mercs on the Merc menu. *Go to the Merc menu! **''geez, so demanding..!'' *''Press the Mercs button.'' *You can see merc profiles here. Let's learn how to level up mercs. *Let's level up the Slime we just got. *''Press the Slime, then the Level Up button.'' *Choose gems from the inventory. You can use up to 6 gems at once. *Merc level up requires gems and gold. Let's try the Dull Black Gem. *''Select the Dull Black Gem, press Use, and then Confirm.'' *''Success! The merc has leveled up! Hit "Confirm", then "Close".'' Evolving Mercenaries *To evolve, gold, materials, and a max level base unit is required. Our Slime isn't maxed, but let's evolve it! *''Tap the Slime, Evolve, Evolve (again), then Confirm.'' *''Congratulations! Your Slime evolved into Gel! Hit Confirm.'' Recruitment *Now, let's go to the Merc Recruit and get something better than a puny Slime. Time to test your luck! *''Tap the Recruit button.'' *You can use Stars to recruit 3-6 star mercs. Let's give it a shot! *''Tap the Star button, then Confirm.'' *''A random mercenary (between 3 and 6 stars) will appear. You get to keep this mercenary!'' **''(the mercenary you receive is random, and is not fixed. If you're super lucky, you might pull a 5- or 6-star merc!) *''Press "Details" if you want to check the stats of your newly-recruited mercenary. Otherwise, press "Close".'' *Wow, with the merc you just hired, battles will be a cakewalk! Star Recruiting is great, huh? At this point, my game kept crashing, so I don't know if there's anything else to the tutorial -- weird. If there's anything else to the tutorial, just do whatever the lady says! Her word is absolute... Directory *Continue to Understanding the Main Menu *Return to Arcelle's Brave Brigade Guide Category:Arcelle's Brave Brigade Guide